Switching power supplies date back several decades and are currently heavily utilized in the electronics industry. Switching power supplies are commonly found in many types of electronic equipment such as industrial machinery, automotive electronics, computers and servers, mobile consumer electronics (mobile phones, tablets, etc.), battery chargers for mobile electronics, and low cost/light weight items such as wireless headsets and key chain flashlights. Many applications include switching power supplies for portable, battery powered devices where an initial voltage is stepped down to a reduced voltage for supplying part of the device, such as integrated circuits that operate at fairly low voltage direct current (DC) levels. Switching supplies are popular because these power supplies can be made lightweight and at low cost. Switching supplies are highly efficient in the conversion of the voltage and current levels of electric power when compared to the prior approaches using non-switching power supplies, such as linear power supplies.
High efficiency is achieved in switching power supplies by using high speed, low loss switches such as MOSFET transistors to transfer energy from the input power source (a battery, for example) to the electronic equipment being powered (the load) only when needed, so as to maintain the voltage and current levels required by the load.
Switching power supplies that perform conversion from a DC input (such as a battery) that supplies electric energy within a specific voltage and current range to a different DC voltage and current range are known as “DC-DC” converters. Many modern DC-DC converters are able to achieve efficiencies near or above 90% by employing zero voltage transition (ZVT). The ZVT technique was developed by Hua, et. al. and is described in a paper published in 1994 (“Novel Zero-Voltage-Transition PWM Converters,” G. Hua, C. -S. Leu, Y. Jiang, and F. C. Lee, IEEE Trans. Power Electron., Vol. 9, No. 2, pp. 213-219, Mar. 1994), which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. The use of the ZVT function in DC-DC converters reduces energy loss that would otherwise occur due to switching losses. ZVT also has the additional benefit of reducing voltage stress on primary power switches of the DC-DC converters. Reduction in voltage stress on a switch allows the switch to have a lower voltage tolerance rating and, therefore, potentially the switch can be smaller and less costly.
The ZVT circuitry employed by prior DC-DC converters introduces additional switches and corresponding additional energy loss and voltage stress on switching elements. However, the impact of energy loss and voltage stress of the ZVT function is much less significant than the overall performance improvements to the switching converters that employ ZVT functionality. Further improvements to reduce energy loss and voltage stress of the ZVT function are still needed. These improvements will permit improvement of electronic equipment in increased battery life, lower cost of operation, lowered stress on devices, and improved thermal management.